In some downhole oil and gas operations, it is known to actuate one or more downhole tools using a drop ball introduced into the well from surface.
Drop ball systems may utilize a number of drop balls of different sizes or ball seats of different sizes to allow selective activation of a downhole tool, such as a port tool, from surface. The lateral or horizontal fracturing (frac) systems used with such ball systems at present are generally restricted to high pressure and low flow rate due to practical limitations in the design and configuration of the ball seat opening.
WO 2011/134069 describes an apparatus and method for fracturing a well including a groove and key configuration.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a system and method for selectively activating or engaging a downhole tool.